


Legacy

by LetoaSai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Before Baratie, Cooking, Found Family, Nightmares, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: After days upon days stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean with little to no food and water, Zeff and Sanji are finally rescued. Now Sanji has the teacher he wanted and Zeff finds himself with a son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Zeff jerked awake when he heard loud shouting and it took a moment for him to register the noises. 

“He’s not a pirate!” 

He stared up at the white ceiling in confusion but it only took moving a little to clear his mind. One arm was strapped down with two IVs in place and the other was cuffed to the side of the bed with a heavy manacle. It was stupid given the fact that he could probably slip with wrist right out of it with a little maneuvering. 

That last thing he remembered was being saved with the brat by a passing ship. After weeks stranded without food and water, he’d started losing hope that help would come. To die on a rock was disappointing, but he hadn’t mourned his situation. His crew had died in that storm and only he had survived with one little boy. Death didn’t really frighten him, but the kid meeting such an end was a bit of a shame. 

It made sense they called the marines to check him out given the circumstances. It was annoying as shit but it’s the way these things worked. Losing the last of his treasure stung though. He’d had retirement plans with that loot. 

“He’s not a pirate! He’s not!” 

Zeff’s eyes slit open again and he turned his head enough to see the little brat screaming at a nurse and a marine rookie who were both trying to calm him down. The marine was looking frustrated, evidently being taken to task by a simple child but the nurse was more concerned about the IV the kid had apparently pulled out. 

“You don’t know anything! I was there! The pirates are dead!” the kid screamed again. 

“The nearest marine base is a few hours away but because of some power issues they won’t be able to send us the wanted posters until tomorrow. Then we’ll know.” The marine said and yelped when the kid had nerve enough to kick him in the shin. 

“I’m telling you! He’s not a pirate! He’s my father!” 

Zeff’s eyes narrowed, wondering why this kid was going so far. They’d barely spoken the last several weeks, too busy praying for a ship to pass. He couldn’t say exactly why it was so important to him that the kid lived, but it was. Even the phantom ache in the leg he no longer possessed didn’t fill him with any regrets. 

“Sweetheart, you need to lay down. You need the rest of the medicines and fluids to get you better.” The nurse spoke calmly. 

The kid pointed at the marine. “Get rid of him! He’s saying bad things! He just wants my father’s gold! I bet he didn’t even call any other marines!” 

The marine scowled, grabbing the kid by the front of his hospital gown. “Now listen here you little-” 

“Get your hands off of him!” Zeff snarled and the marine dropped the flailing child, snapping to attention under his authoritative tone. He made a show of discovering his restraints and glowered his outrage. 

“They think you’re a pirate.” The kid said, running to his bedside. “They don’t know anything.” 

“Clearly.” Zeff said, sounding irritated. “Why are you out of bed?” 

The kid had nerve enough to snap, “They were saying stupid stuff.” He climbed up onto the edge of the bed, “Someone had to tell them they were wrong.” 

Zeff shifted his steely gaze back to the marine. “I would appreciate you uncuffing me. This is not the wake up call i was hoping for after weeks of starvation you little punk.” 

“You left the key on my desk.” The nurse said obviously agreeing. It seemed she didn’t care who they were when healing was her main priority. “Let’s go.” She shooed the marine from the room with a stern wave of her hand. “And when i get back, young man, you are getting your IV put back in!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

When the pair was left alone, the kid curled his boney legs up in front of him. “You alright? You old geezer?” 

“What a brat you are. What trouble are you causing now? Where are we?” 

“I didn’t get to see much but the nurses talk about it like it’s a huge island with a bunch of others close by.” he said quietly. “They were fine with leaving us here until that marine saw the gold and started being shitty. The nurses also think he’s overreacting. I heard one.” 

Zeff grunted, “Where’s the gold?” 

“That nurse locked it in the supply closet.” 

“Good…” Zeff muttered, thinking that over slowly. “How long have we been here?” 

“Couple hours maybe.” He frowned, “You’re thinking about how to escape. I know what that looks like.” 

Zeff snorted. “How would you know something like that?” 

“I just do.” 

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a moment. 

“Don’t leave me here.” 

Zeff frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Don’t leave me here. When you go, i want to go too. You’re a real cook, right?” 

“Yes,” Zeff answered carefully. 

“I want to be a real cook.” He looked serious, “I’m still learning but i’m gonna be the best so i won’t be in the way. When you open your ocean restaurant you wanted, i can work there.” 

Zeff chuckled, “Got it all figured out, do you?” 

He nodded, “You need me too.” He opened his hand revealing a long key. “I took the key to your cuffs.” 

It was ridiculous, but Zeff laughed. “You got the devil in you, kid. I’m in the clear until tomorrow. You get that IV back in and rest. Recuperate as long as you can.” 

“Promise? You promise me you’ll take me with you?” 

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking, brat.” 

He frowned, lips trembling but he sucked his feelings back. “You don’t know what i know.” 

The door abruptly opened and the nurse came in. “I’m so sorry sir, we’re trying to locate the key. I know it’s inconvenient but please bear with us for a while longer.” She came in and patted the kids shoulder. “Back to bed with you. You’re skin and bones!” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

He shifted off the bed but when his shaky balance and poor health had him falling backwards the nursed lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. At this moment he probably didn’t. She hooked him back up to the IVs he’d ripped out before and it only took a moment before he was out cold again.

“Just as i thought.” She clucked her tongue, finding the key on the kid and turning around again. “Been a long time, Captain.” 

Zeff huffed quietly. “Must be ten years, Stella. How did you manage all this?” 

She shrugged. “Rumors were swirling that your ship went down. When i heard we had a couple of castaways coming in i came to look for myself.” Stella used the key to uncuff him. “You sure are in a sorry state. What happened to your leg? It looks ghastly.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Zeff said, sounding tired. “Where did you stuff that little marine punk?” 

Stella chuckled, “He scurried off when he thought he’d lost the key. He sure is a prissy little bastard. The kid had him pegged right away.” She smirked. “So when did you acquire a kid anyway?” 

“Shut your trap,” Zeff said, but it had no heat behind it. “How much time do i have?” 

“He won’t come back until tomorrow. No reason without a warrant for your arrest or at the very least, your wanted poster. He’s salivating over your gold. I stored it away for you.” 

“You always were good for a rescue. Should have stayed a pirate.” 

Stella laughed quietly again. “Give me a few hours and i’ll have your leg fixed up. Nothing elegant but at least you’ll be able to walk. If you’re able, you should really make yourself scarce before morning. You are going to need to get your body back on track but i know i don’t need to explain nutrition to you.” 

“I’ll manage.” 

“What do you want me to do with the boy?” 

Zeff shrugged, “What the hell do i care?” 

Stella shrugged, checking his tubes and making sure he he was getting all the fluids he could in a short time. “I’ll be back.” 

“I can’t go anywhere until you do.” 

~

It was two in the morning before Zeff was comfortably standing. His leg was tender but had had plenty of time to scab over and heal somewhat while stranded. The new prosthetic wasn’t pretty at all but at least he could stand upright. 

He never thought he’d end up down one limb but there was nothing he could do about it now. It had been his choice.

“I arranged you a boat ride to the closest island. It should give you a little time to rest up while this island is searched.” Stella said quietly, dropping his bag of gold on the bed. “I know how to spin your escape.” 

“I know you do,” Zeff grunted, pulling the bag closer and pulling out a heavy pouch of coins to pass over to her. “For your trouble. You’d have gotten something else but this will be easier to hide and disperse.” 

Stella shrugged, but took the offered gift. “Thanks. You get going now and you’ll be docked by morning.” 

“I’m going, i’m going.” Zeff sighed, feeling his age. He looked over at the kid who hadn’t woken up once since last falling asleep. He still looked like a skeleton with skin draped over him, and had still somehow found the energy to scream at a marine punk. The kid had spunk, not to mention a stupid dream. 

Zeff still had that same stupid dream. 

He shuffled painfully towards the bed across the room and looked down at the kid. One storm and a crew of pirates had taken everything from this boy, and he’d taken that startlingly well. This was a kid who was too familiar with loss. 

“What are you doing?” Stella asked when he unhooked the kid from the IVs. 

“What does it look like?” Zeff said, gently laying the brat over his shoulder. He moved back to his side of the room and lifted the gold up with his free hand. He would always prefer two hands over two legs. 

Stella watched on, a slight shake to her head but she didn’t argue. “Do what you want i guess.” 

“I usually do. I’ll expect to see you at some point when the restaurant opens.” 

She snorted. “How will i know when that is?” 

Zeff headed out of the room, still getting used to the ‘step, thump’ of his stride. “You’ll know.” 

Without making a scene he slipped out of the hospital, gold and small child in hand. A tragedy had brought them together and suffering had created a bond. If this kid needed a father that badly, then at least he could teach him to cook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Sanji finished drying the dishes he’d done and put them away for the night. He’d had to do it all himself after breaking three plates that morning. He hadn’t been sleeping the night through for weeks and it was finally catching up with him. He’d been arguing with the old geezer more lately and even Patty and Carne had been seriously getting on his nerves. 

The nightmares had been destroying any chance he had at sleeping. Old memories of being neglected and terrorized haunted him and his newest fear became starving to death in a cold dark cell. 

He was so tired of being afraid. 

He yawned so hard his jaw hurt but he couldn’t even look forward to going to bed. There would just be another nightmare waiting for him. Another old memory waiting for him to see if this was the night that broke him. 

Of course, Zeff would be the one to really break him if he kept fucking up in the kitchen. Baratie hadn’t been open long and he was proud of what he had learned so far but he had a long way to go before Zeff really trusted him in the kitchen alone. The amount of meals he’d ruined and dishes he’d broken was starting to increase and it was a sure way to get booted out into the ocean. 

Rubbing at his eyes and finished for the night, Sanji headed out into the dining area. He could smell what was left of dinner and his stomach growled. The one thing he never had to worry about ever again was going hungry. Zeff was an old bastard who didn’t shy away from discipline but starving someone was never an option. 

He was a chef first and believed in feeding people that were hungry. It was one thought he tried to hold onto. He still dreamed of starving and wasting away but as long as he lived and worked at Baratie he was safe. 

“There you are, brat.” Zeff grunted, dishing out Sanji’s dinner from the pans kept warm. “Took you long enough.” 

“Whatever, you shitty old man.” Sanji grumbled as he sat down. He took the plate with a practiced thank you, because his manners revolving around food were ingrained and had nothing to do with what they were actually fighting about. 

“What is even wrong with you, kid?” 

“Nothing.” Sanji snapped. He’d been asked over and over and in a hundred different ways and he was sick to death of it. 

Zeff grunted in a way that said more than words ever would. He wasn’t buying Sanji’s excuses and took to observing instead. 

“Whatever,” Sanji repeated and continued to eat. The food was good, Zeff had made the best meals he’d ever had. They put the dinners in his previous life to shame and there was some small part of him that was smug over getting to try them. 

He was halfway through his dinner when his eyes drifted shut and his head lowered inch by inch. He was so tired… 

His head jerked up when he realized he’d nearly fallen asleep and with a half-hearted sigh he went back to cleaning off his plate. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping at night?” 

Sanji scrunched his face up. “Mind your own business.” He finished eating and took a quiet moment to be thankful for his full stomach. It had been months since he and Zeff had been stranded in the middle of the ocean but he would never take food for granted again. 

He made a sudden startled noise when Zeff lifted him up from under his arms and rested him against his chest.

“What’s keeping up at night?” 

“Nothing! Let go!” 

Zeff sighed. “Brats like you sure are loud and annoying. Shut it. Whatever’s keeping you up at night, let it go. Let past things stay in the past.” 

“What do you know!?” 

“You aren’t the first person to have lost something. A home, a loved one, a life. These things happen. They are unfortunate but they happen. You need to think about tomorrow rather than yesterday.” 

“I’m not!” Sanji snapped and felt his throat clog. “I hate thinking about it! I try not to! But...but i go to sleep...and…” 

Zeff ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the locks. Judge had never...“You’ll live and grow and new memories will replace those old ones.” 

“It’s taking too long.” 

“It’s not forever, kid. Go to sleep. If you break one more plate i’m going to find a rock out in the ocean to leave you on.” 

Sanji snorted, but his head was heavy and he really was so tired. He dropped his head on Zeff’s shoulder and felt all the exhaustion seep out at once. It was stupid, so stupid, but the old geezer was the only one that had ever believed in him. The only one that hadn’t laughed when he said he wanted to find All Blue and be the best chef there was.

Zeff was the closest thing to a father he’d ever had. He felt a hand ruffle his hair again and his eyes closed. He could rest his eyes for a few minutes. 

~ 

Patty and Carne came stumbling in, one too many drinks later. They worked diligently by day but once they had the night off they were finally able to let off a little steam. They were cheerfully laughing and carrying on, but snapped to attention the very moment Zeff growled at them to shut the fuck up. 

“What’d we do, boss?” Carne asked, looking around until he saw Zeff. The owner was reclined in one of the dining room chairs with his leg propped up on another. Sanji was laying across his chest out cold, his face pressed against Zeff’s shoulder. 

The kid was a loud mouth brat, turning into what they imagined to be a tiny version of Zeff. He didn’t accept help well but took criticism like a champ. To see him asleep, actually looking like the child he was brought them up short. 

“You’re too loud,” Zeff commented as if this was something they saw everyday. 

Patty cocked his head to the side, confusion written all over his face. “Is he okay?” 

“Better when he isn’t being woken up,” Zeff said, gesturing to the last few dishes from Sanji’s dinner. “Clean this up.”

They watched as Zeff hiked Sanji a little higher onto his shoulder and stood up. They didn’t ask, and instead just assumed he was putting Sanji to bed.

“Was that strange?” Carne whispered once Zeff had shut the door behind him. 

Patty snorted. “With those two? I have no idea.” They could have easily complained but no one wanted to be the target of Zeff’s wrath so instead they just cleaned up and pretended they hadn't seen the domestic moment they’d walked in on.


End file.
